The Bet
by Zany Enchantress
Summary: K18 get together. Yamcha makes a bet with Kuririn that he can't get a date for a party at Capsule Corp. Kuririn is out to prove him wrong. There's one problem...Juuhachigou. COMPLTETE (No really I'm serious)
1. The Bet is Made

Disclaimer: I don't own anything db/dbz/dbgt related.

A/n: Hello. This is my first attempt at a romance so bare with me. Kuririn and Juuhachigou are my fav couple soI decided to write my first romance about them. I've read many, or at least the ones that are actually out there and they're all sort of similar so I'm going to try and write one that's original.

Kuririn sat outside in the sand as the wind gently whisked his newly grown hair. He was, like usual, deep in thought about the beautiful android that had been living there for about a week. Even though she lived there he still couldn't stop thinking of her. The way her corn-silk hair blew in the wind, or those mysterious, captivating, cerulean eyes. You could say it was sort of obsessive considering she lived there but he just couldn't help it. It sort of became a habit. His day usually went something like this:

Wake up and think about the dream he had with Juuhachigou in it. Take a shower and get dressed while thinking about her. Make breakfast hoping she'll join. Sometime she does and sometimes she doesn't, but he still thinks about her either way. Spars by himself, and sometimes she joins, but either way he still thinks about her. Eats lunch thinking about her, hoping she'll join him. Basically a repeat of number four. Has dinner, and is still thinking of her. Sits on the beach watching the sunset, thinking about her joining him. Watches television for a while but can't concentrate on the show because he's too bust thinking about her. Goes to bed where he dreams about her then wakes and everything starts all over again. 

It was starting to become sort of chilly out so he decided to go back inside. He looked to see if Juuhachigou was on the first floor by any chance. But she was still upstairs as usual. Kuririn walked into the kitchen to find a snack to eat. That's when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around; hoping it would be Juuhachigou. 

"Hey buddy!" Obviously, that wasn't Juuhachi, it was Yamcha. Kuririn wasn't quite in the mood to see him right now. It seemed like lately the only reason he came over anymore was to talk about his recent girlfriends. 

"Hi Yamcha." Kuririn exclaimed meekly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to Bulma's big party this Saturday?" Kuririn hadn't thought about it yet and he wasn't sure he wanted to go either. 

"Umm…well…I don't know if I want to go or not." 

"Oh come on! It will be fun! You should go!" Yamcha said trying to persuade him. 

"I don't know…"

"Does this have something to do with that hottie android or the fact that you don't have someone to go with?"

"Well sort of." He was telling the truth. He always ended up going alone without a date and it sort of bothered him a little.

"I think the problem is that you don't try to get a date. After you broke up with what's-her-face you haven't tried."

"I guess you're right," Kuririn said "I really haven't tried."

"I'll make you a deal," Kuririn started listening intently, "if you find a date for the party I'll pay you five hundred dollars!"

"But what if I don't?" Kuririn asked with curiosity. 

"Then you have to pay me five hundred dollars and you have to go on a date with Bulma's sixty-five year old aunt. The old lady is so desperate."

Kuririn thought for a moment. "It's a deal!"

A/n: so what do you think. Good? Bad? I need to know! 


	2. Wrong Impressions

Disclaimer: if I did own dbz you wouldn't be reading this.  
  
A/n: sorry it's been kind of a while since I updated. I was going to last Sunday but our computer crashed and it was totally messed up. It took my dad two or three days to fix it. I was having serious computer withdraw. Anywho, thanks for the reviews!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Juuhachigou lay on her bed in one of the guestrooms. She was absolutely bored with nothing to do. Her eyes gazed toward the ceiling as she heard familiar voices coming from the first floor. She recognized them as Kuririn's and the scar-faced man, Yamcha. She figured then it would be best to stay up here. Juuhachigou had a liking for keeping to herself. Only certain people she could actually tolerate being around. Kuririn was one of them.  
  
Even though she tried her hardest to keep distance with him and the other residence of the house she couldn't help but be in presence with one of them almost all the time. Especially Kuririn, always following her to make sure she was okay or if she needed any help. Though she had only been staying there for only about a week she was already used to him, trying to make small talk or trying to help her out. Whenever he did try to talk to her he would blush, and sometimes stutter, Juuhachi had to admit that it was rather cute.  
  
The voices coming from down stairs seemed to have gone away. Juuhachi took this opportunity to go downstairs. She found Kuririn sitting on the couch in the living room, watching television. He turned around to see her standing there; arms crossed, and scowl on her face that was there for no apparent reason.  
  
"Oh...uh...hey Juuhachigou...I'm glad your here!" Kuririn blushed slightly but it wasn't totally noticeable.  
  
"Why do you care if I'm here or not!?" She had taken a noticing to the faint blush that was upon his face that seemed to get redder by the second.  
  
"Well..uh...I was wondering if...uh maybe...you'd like to go...um...to the party Bulma is having." At that point Kuririn was twiddling his thumb and his leg was shaking.  
  
"Why would I want to go to some silly party with a bunch of people around who I probably don't know and don't want to know!?" She couldn't help but feel like she was a bit too harsh towards him.  
  
"Oh...well...uh...I was just wondering if you'd like to go. That's all."  
  
Juuhachigou just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Then walked back upstairs without another word.  
  
Damn. Kuririn thought to himself. I'm so stupid! Why did I think that she would ever go to that party, especially with me? Obviously she's probably not the one I'll get to take there. Well I guess now I should start looking for a date now.  
  
  
  
A/n: Kuririn seems to have gotten the impression that 18 doesn't want to go and now he has to find some dates. This is going to be interesting to write and I've got some funny stuff planned.  
  
I know it was short but I can't write long chapters!  
  
Please review!!! 


	3. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I still don't own db/dbz/dbgt or anything related to it.

A/n: Sorry about the long update. I was hoping to get a few more reviews but I didn't. Thanks to Kelly Neptunus and Deadly Beauty for being the ONLY two who reviewed chapter 2. You guys are super spiffy! I love Kuririn! He's so cute and spiffy.

Kuririn was having a hard time sleeping that night. He kept thinking about where he'd find a girlfriend and Juuhachigou, mainly Juuhachi. He decided to get out of bed and take a shower to maybe help clear his mind.

After he had taken a shower and changed into his clothes he headed downstairs to the kitchen. There he found Master Roshi, Oolong, and to his surprise, Juuhachigou. It was seven in the morning. Usually she wasn't up this early, but he didn't care. This meant he'd get to see her beautiful face more.

"Hey, Kuririn!" Master Roshi exclaimed, "I need you to go to the grocery store for me. I have a list here of things that I need."

Kuririn took the list from him and examined it. "Hey, Juuhachigou, do you need anything while I'm out or would you like to come with me." He was hoping she'd want to come.

She shook her head. "No." She got up from the kitchen table and went back upstairs.

__

Well at least she wasn't hostile about it. Kuririn thought to himself. He walked out the front door and pulled out the capsule that held his air car. Though taking the car wouldn't be as fast as flying but it would make it easier to carry all of the groceries. 

He finally arrived there and parked the car in an empty parking space. The store wasn't crowded so he figured he'd be out of there soon. Which was a relief since he hated shopping. He only needed a few items so he didn't even bother getting a cart.

Kuririn had retrieved all the items but the milk. He started walking around looking for the dairy section gaping at all the sections except for in front of him. He suddenly crashed into something, or someone, and fell dropping all of his groceries. 

"Watch where you're going, midget!" A rough, feminine voice yelled. Kuririn looked up and saw the person he had knocked over. She was a slightly tall woman with unruly, curly, reddish hair. She was wearing a leather jacket and a shirt with skulls on it. She also had a tattoo of a rose with thorns. To Kuririn she was rather creepy.

"I...I...I'm really sorry about that." Kuririn stood up and picked up the many packs of cigarettes she had dropped then started to pick up his own his own belongings. "I'm really clumsy and I guess I didn't see you coming."

"Whatever." The woman snatched her cigarettes out of his hand then looked at the blushing Kuririn again. "You know, you're kind of cute. What's your name?"

"My name's Kuririn." At this point Kuririn blush had deepened and his ears were slightly turning red. Then it struck him. This could be his chance to get a date and prove Yamcha wrong. 

"Name's Rambo." She said taking out a new cigarette and throwing the old cigarette butt at the 'No Smoking' sign. "Tonight there's going to be a motorcycle convention and maybe you'd like to come."

Kuririn didn't care for motorcycles too much but if he was going to win this bet he would have to. "Sure, why not."

"That's cool, but one thing. You may want to wear something different."

Kuririn looked down at his attire. He was wearing a plain blue T-shirt and khakis. He didn't have anything that would quite fit the atmosphere of where he was going. "Well we could go over to my house and try to find something."

"All right, lets take my Harley."

"Actually we can't. You see I live on an island in the middle of the ocean." He said. "We could put your bike an a capsule them take my car out there if you'd like."

"Sounds good. We should hurry though. It starts in an hour and a half."

~*~

Juuhachigou was extremely bored. Almost everyday she and Kuririn would train around this time and it was taking him _forever_ to return. She was ready to go outside and train by herself when she heard the door open. She poked her head around the corner. 
    
It was Kuririn and some woman she had never seen before. "I'm going to go upstairs to change now." That came from Kuririn's voice. "You can talk to Juuhachi if you want." Juuhachigou noticed Kuririn was blushing profusely.
    
Juuhachigou scowled. _He only blushes at me! _She shook her in disbelief. _ What the heck am I thinking! Why do I care if he now likes someone else?_ Truthfully though she knew deep down she was a bit upset. She never expected someone ever to have feelings for her especially after some of the recent events. She had always known about Kuririn's little crush on her and it sort of made her feel better knowing there was someone out there who actually cared. _It may seem like Kuririn is over me but not for long. HA!_ Juuhachigou smirk devilishly as she approached Rambo.
    
A/n: That took me forever to write! Don't you love the chicks name!? Hmmm I wonder what Juuhachigou is up to. Well actually I already know but you don't so ha!
    


	4. Literally Insane

Disclaimer: If I did own DBZ it would defiantly be all about Kuririn!!!!

A/n: Sorry about the lack of updates but I did, believe it or not, get this chapter out sooner then I had anticipated. One thing to warn you about is that this chapter defiantly shows how hyperactive and weird I am. Well, anywho thanks to all of you who reviewed and hope you enjoy an ACTUAL chapter.

Rambo looked up from where she was standing only to see a blonde woman walking towards her. Her eyes showing a glint a mischief and amusement. 

__

Could whatever-his-name-is really have another girlfriend? Of course he and I are not technically a couple...but still!

"Who are you?" Rambo asked defiantly toward the mysterious woman in front of her. 

__

Now to find out if the little guy is really a player.

Juuhachigou thought about her question for a second before answering her. She could easily tell her that she was one of the ruthless androids who had threatened Earth not too long before, and it would surely scare her away.

" I'm his sister." Juuhachigou knew it was lame but it was the first thing that came into her mind. She still had no idea as to how she was to rid this woman. When she had walked toward her earlier she had tried to put on her best I'm-A-Bitch-So-Stay-Clear face, she wanted to daunt, whom Kuririn called Rambo's, rebellious mind. She had no intention of scathing her, but one idea she had would more or less be humiliating toward Kuririn himself but she knew everything she would be telling Rambo would be intentionally a lie. 

"There's something about him that you need to know." Rambo looked at the blonde in front her with curiosity as to what she was going to say.

"Kuririn is...a psychopathic murderer."

The redhead's eyes bulged out with surprise as her mouth dropped. "Are you serious!?"

Juuhachigou nodded her head slightly. She was happy and over-confident to see that she had convinced the schlemiel in believing something that was so far off from the truth.

Rambo closed her mouth and crossed her arms with a scowl across her face that could _almost_ compare with Juuhachigou's. "I think you're making that up!"

"Umm...well...you see..." 

__

How did that bimbo realize I was lying? I guess I'm going to have to be more convincing. 

"Like I said before, Kuririn is not who you think he is. He puts on an act deceiving people into thinking he's just a nice, innocent, lovable guy. But soon..." Juuhachigou narrowed her eyes trying to make this 'conversation' more 'frightening'. "But soon he'll choose someone that he'll 'accidentally' bump into and they become his next victims. He stalks them, learns everything there is to know about them, and then leers in for the kill. He usually gets caught after the slaughtering. He's been in court more times then most criminals."

"B..but wouldn't he be in jail." A frightened Rambo asked.

"He always escapes, he just changes his identities to keep hidden." _How hard would it be to find a well-built, noseless, midget?_

"So what's his real name then?

"It's...um...Nicole" (a/n: Tee hee. That's my name)

"Excuse me but Nicole is a girl's name." Rambo was now starting to sound a bit unconvinced.

__

Well I guess having a number for a name really doesn't help.

"He really is a girl."

"What!?"

"Like I told you before, he or should I say _she_, likes to have different identities. So 'She disguised herself as a man. You'd better leave because you might be 'her' next victim."

"Don't worry I'm leaving right now!" She grabbed the capsule that contained her motorcycle and started to run out the door.

"Hold on!" Juuhachigou sped in front of her. "If you tell anybody about 'her' location we'll both kill you."

"O...O...kay! I won't just let me leave and please don't hurt me."

"All right. Now you can go." 

Rambo ran out the door as fast as she could trying to get away from the secluded pink house as fast as she could. 

__

I wonder how she's going to get home with just a motorcycle helping her get across an ocean? Like I really care.

Juuhachigou made her way toward the stairs still wondering what made her try to get rid of Kuririn's little 'girlfriend'. Was it out of jealously or was it just for fun. She really didn't know herself. She met Kuririn at the top of the staircase. She tried not to laugh at his attire. He was wearing a ripped up leather jacket that was extremely large on him, steal-toed boots that were a few sizes to large, a rag wrapped around his head, along with a clip on earring on one ear. Who knows where he got all this but it really made her feel better about getting rid of Rambo. 

"Rambo left. She needed more cigarettes or something and said she wouldn't be back." She looked at Kuririn's face expression but couldn't tell if he was saddened pr relieved. More relieved though which was another thing that made her feel better about what she did.

She went into her room and sprawled across her head. _Well...that was interesting. _

A/n: What do you think. I thought it was kind of disturbing. I couldn't quite get anything to sound right and ended up re-writing it like three times. I also had many different ideas for this chapter. I also feel bad considering Kuririn IS my favorite character.

I actually got this out quicker then I had expected. I figured it wouldn't be until June. One thing that surprised me was that this was the busiest week of May for me, yet I get an update.

Well stay tuned for more. Who knows how long it'll take me this time? Hopefully not as long as before. 


	5. Decieving Advertisement and Pesky Phone ...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

A/N: I think this is my quickest update for this story and it wasn't event that quick. Pretty sad isn't it. Well enjoy!

Chapter 5: Deceiving Ads and Pesky Phones Calls

Kuririn softly landed on sandy beach returning from his flight to the mainland. The tide was just barley nudging at his heals as he headed into the small, secluded, pink house. He had gone to the mainland to get the local newspaper and the daily mail. 

He laid the mail on the kitchen table for the Turtle Hermit to see then sauntered into the living where he sat on the on the soft, cozy coach. Kuririn hadn't seen Juuhachigou anywhere and figured that she must be upstairs keeping to herself in solitude in her room. He concluded that she wouldn't be down anytime soon and opened up the pages of the newspaper. There wasn't much in the paper that he would really read. Just the comics, sports configurations and to see what 'odd' advertisements and classified ads that people would post in the paper. 

He started reading some of the ads and soon enough found some rather 'odd' ones.

__

For sale: antique desk suitable for lady with thick legs and large drawers.

__

Used Cars: Why go elsewhere to be cheated. Come here first.

Illiterate? Write today for free help.

There was one ad that specifically caught his eye. _Are you a beautiful young woman looking for a handsome young man? That just do happens to be good-looking fellow with a physique body and lives on a tropical island! If you have any interest please call this number._

The advertisement then listed the phone number. Kuririn looked over the number and realized something. _It's _our_ phone number!_

~*~

Master Roshi walked through the door carrying a new supply of 'magazines'. He was ecstatic about his findings and hurried into the living room to 'read'. 

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Master Roshi grunted, peeved by the interruption of his precious 'reading' time. He turned to see Kuririn walking into the room towards him holding a newspaper. 

"I found this ad in the paper and I wondered if you had anything to do with it." Kuririn handed him the paper and pointed out what he was talking about.

A sly grin appeared across the old man's face. Kuririn's brows furrowed in curiosity at the other man's gesture and gave him a scrupulous glance. 

"If you were wondering if I was the one who put this advertisement in here then you were right. I figured that maybe I could attract some beautiful ladies for myself! Then Yamcha told me about your little bet going on and I figured that if it worked then both of us could benefit from it!"

"I don't think this is a very good idea." Kuririn stated trying to get his point across to the old, lecherous man.

"Humph! Well I think you're just jealous because I thought up this idea and _you _didn't!" Master Roshi crossed his arms in a childish manner.

"No, I'm not really jealous especially considering most of the things listed in your advertisement here aren't true!"

"I wouldn't exactly say they were untrue but slightly exaggerated." Master Roshi exclaimed matter-of-factly. Kuririn decided not to argue with him anymore. He figured nothing would happen and soon the situation would be forgotten.

~*~

Juuhachigou was peacefully lying on her bed doing nothing but stare at the ceiling. It seemed to her that was the only thing she did lately besides training or having a small talk with Kuririn in which he did most of the talking. 

She sighed then stood up and started making her way into the empty kitchen. The phone suddenly rang. Being the closest at the moment she steadily picked it up. 

"Hello?" Juuhachigou patiently waited for the person to answer.

"Oh hi!" The voice seemed giggly and intemperately vivacious. "I saw that advertisement in the newspaper and I was wondering if..."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Juuhachigou rudely interrupted before hanging up the phone and taking a seat at the kitchen table. Not too long later the phone rang once more. Despite her wishes to answer the stupid phone she did anyway.

"What!?" Juuhachigou answered impolitely.

"I have some questions about that advertisement." Juuhachigou could barely understand what the girl was saying because of the loud chewing of what she thought was gum. Hearing only the word "advertisement" she immediately hung up the phone not caring about the person on the other line.

It took about ten minutes before the phone rang once again. An immensely peeved Juuhachigou answered the phone once more. "What the fuck do _you _want!?"

"Gee, what's your problem lady." A sarcastic, fruity, male voice answered. "Anywho, I was wondering about that advertisement in the newspaper. That man sounds so incredibly luscious...."

Juuhachigou didn't even bother to finish listening. The next time the phone would ring she would blow it into smithereens which was exactly what happened. 

~*~

Juuhachigou decided that since there was nothing else to do she would start training. She had put on a red tank top and a baggy pair of sweat pants. She put her hair in a tight ponytail then headed outside. While in the middle of her stretches she could feel Kuririn's ki coming nearer. _I didn't know he left._

She stopped a moment as Kuririn landed onto the sand. "Hey Juuhachigou!" Kuririn walked toward her with his usual goofy grin.

"Hey." Juuhachigou said back with her usual unenthusiastic, monotone voice. Though a faint blush crept onto her face from his lopsided smile that she almost would consider "cute".

"Did anyone call for me while I was gone?" Kuririn asked curiously.

Juuhachigou snorted thinking back earlier with the pesky phone calls. "I don't know if they were for you but I kept getting calls about some ad they say in a newspaper. It was two girl and a guy."

The eavesdropping old man poked his head out the window and yelled, "Ha Ha, Kuririn, I told you it would work!"

A/n: That chapter took me forever to write for some reason. Besides the fact that a stupid squirrel got electrocuted and took out our electricity which meant no computer. Damn squirrel!! Then we've had these really bad storms that's been taking out trees and more electricity!!!!!

Well anywho hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! The deceiving ad and pesky phone calls aren't over yet!!

If you would like to email me with any comment, question, concern, or just want to say anything that tickles your pickle me email address is cute_n_cuddly_dork@comcast.com

Stay spiffy!!!!


	6. Evil Twins from Heck

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock my socks! Sorry to those who gave me ideas for characters but supposedly I can't do that or something stupid. Well anyway…yeah that's about it.

Decided to change my penname as well. I was getting tired of it. I can't believe it! I've been a member of this site for over a year now, since November 26th. I bet now that you know that your life is officially complete. Since now that I know that you know that I can now go on contemplating on Kuririn, Harry Potter's dad, and the meaning of life….

Chapter 6: Twins From Heck

Kuririn sat upon the porch steps with nothing better to do then to think of the dreaded night approaching. He was indubitably thinking of making up some excuse as to stay home that night. Maybe he'd just tell them he got his hand stuck in a blender or that he wasn't sick. Of course he'd used both of those excuses already so it probably wouldn't work.

He wasn't exactly. worried about Yamcha laughing or making fun of him all he'd really expected was a pat on the back and a "Well better luck next time, remember that Bulma's aunt (a/n: remember from the first chapter) is expecting you to pick her up tomorrow at 8 o'clock." What he was worried about was the embarrassing consequences afterwards. He was almost reaching the age of thirty and still had no luck with women except with his friend's sixty-five year old aunt. 

He sighed then laid down onto the porch, placing his hands behind his back letting the warmth of the sun soak into his body. He lay there for a while until he felt the soft movement of someone sitting down next to him. Swiftly opening his eyes he looked up to see Juuhachigou sitting there looking just as lovely yet emotionless as always. 

"Oh, hello." Kuririn said eagerly hoping to get a conversation started as he sat up. "What brings you at here?" 

"I live here now, don't I?" She said almost snappishly. 

"I'm sorry, it's just that you don't seem to like being near me is all." Kuririn wished he hadn't said anything, he hoped he hadn't offended her. 

"Well I guess that can change. You're really not as bad as a lot of people." Kuririn almost swore he heard a hint of thoughtfulness in her voice. 

__

No I must be kidding myself. The day she becomes thoughtful is the day I become a chick magnet.

There was a but of a silence between the pair until Juuhachigou, surprisingly, spoke up. "So are you still going to that little shindig at that friend of yours' house." 

"Most likely unless I spontaneously croak or something." Kuririn soon found himself playing with one of the leaves of a half dead plant – a sign of nervousness. "Um...hey, do you still want to go? You can if you want." To Kuririn it seemed like she was taking forever to answer, in reality it only took her about a minute.

"I'll think about it." With her typical short answer, she stood up and walked back inside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuririn couldn't help but consistently look at his watch. Now not only did he have to wait for the dreaded night to come but he also had to wait for Juuhachigou's response. Deciding to get some fresh air he stepped outside into the warm air breathing it in he felt somewhat more relaxed …but not really. 

Soon Kuririn found himself pacing around the island practically causing a large hole in the sand. He hadn't even realized that someone had arrived on the island until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him where I fairly pretty girl with long black hair and emerald green stood. Past her shoulder he could see an air car was another girl, identical to her, was also getting out. 

"Um…hello. Are you lost?" He asked. _Are you lost? That sounded stupid. _

Well actually I'm not sure." The girl answered sweetly. She started to rummage through her black, leather purse and managed to fish out a folded piece of paper. "Here, I found this." She handed him the folded paper. "You see my father expects me to get married soon as I'm the oldest by five minutes twenty-three seconds, and 2.2222 nano seconds. After I found this I decided the gentlemen mentioned here would be _perfect _for me!"

Kuririn took a double glance at the paper before him. It was the same ad master Roshi has posted when he found out about the bet. "I'm sorry miss but…" He was suddenly interrupted by the girl when she snatched he paper out of his hand and threw it behind her shoulder. 

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway." A smile smirk arose within her lips. "You know you're kind of cute." She added with a wink causing him to blush. Before he had any time to respond to her one of the other sisters came and pounced on top of him. 

"Yes! So cute! So Cute!" She started to pinch his cheeks and giggle furiously.

"Oh yes by the way, my name Nillirk and this is my sister Nirirun. Don't mind her though, she has a bad case of caffeine encomium."

The was a reserved moment when things were slightly calm when desultorily Nillirk pulled out some measuring tape and randomly started measuring his waist and other parts of his body.

"Um…excuse me, but…uh…could I ask you what you're doing?" Kuririn asked starting to get slightly impatient as she wouldn't answer him right away. Before answering she jotted down a few more things on a piece of paper. "I was taking measurements for your tuxedo. You know you quite short structured."

__

This girl mist obviously lack observational skills. "Why do I need a tuxedo?" She _must be nuts. _By this point Kuririn was extremely agitated and was hoping this girl would just leave, and it wasn't like him to think so negatively about someone else. There was also that fact that Rilnilk, or whatever her name is was practically climbing all over him. 

"For our wedding, silly!" She stated as if this was something you heard everyday.

With this said, Kuririn was completely stupefied as well as blanched. He finally decided once and for all that this woman was bonkers. "What are you talking about, _our _wedding?"

"Well I decided after all that I wanted to marry you! Isn't this exciting! We'll have to start planning soon….blah..blah..blah" Well to Kuririn it seemed like a bunch of "blah" as he was thinking of a way to get out of this situation. "Hey! Have you been listening to anything I've said so far?"

"You know, I was thinking," He said completely ignoring her question, "why do want to marry me? You don't even know my name and you don't know if I could be some mad lunatic. I think you're really taking risk here."

"I'm not convinced." Was all she sad as she crossed her arms. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The door from the house quietly opened, soft enough that the people on the beach could not hear. Juuhachigou stepped quietly onto the sand where she approached the three other people. 

"Her lady!" The one woman that wasn't oddly crawling around on the ground called. "Give me a reason why he shouldn't marry me."

Juuhachigou was first a bit shocked from this interrogation but soon looked at the girl with a questioning gaze herself.

"Come on lady you can answer me anytime now!" She started tapping her foot impatiently while waiting for Juuhachigou to answer her question. 

"Why should I answer someone who has intemperate impudence?" _Like I should really be talking_. She though remembering all those other times she had cut down Kuririn and other people. "And my name is not "hey you" or "lady", nor will it ever be!"

"How dare you say that I'm impudent, you stupid wench!" Nillirk yelled. At this comment Juuhachigou was beyond mad, she was absolutely furious. She felt herself ,uncontrollably , start a strong ki blast beneath her finger tips. Kuririn must have noticed because he was soon reassuring her to stop.

"Hey!" He called over to Nillirk and her weird sister, "I think you should leave! Now!" He was starting to have trouble holding back the extremely furious Juuhachigou. Of course there was also the fact that he had been grabbing her hands which made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Trying to stop someone from killing another was quite difficult when feeling discomfort because of a "silly" crush.

"You know what," screeched Nillirk , "I've had enough of this! I'm leaving!" She grabbed her sister by the wrist and dragged her toward the aircar. While in the car Niriruk stuck her head out the window blowing kisses and yelling out her farewells which resulted in her head getting jammed between the door and the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Juuhachigou and Kuririn watched as the two flaky girls departed from the island. Kuririn couldn't help but laugh at the scene as they drove off, while Juuhachigou on the other hand showed to emotion. 

There was a moment of silence before any of them spoke. Kuririn unmistakably could feel slight tension between and was about to say something before Juuhachigou had turned around and surprisingly spoke first. 

"Yes." With that said she sauntered back into the house leaving a very confused Kuririn. 

__

Yes? Yes, what? "Hey Juuhachigou!" He yelled just before she reached the front door. "What do you mean by, yes?"

"Yes, as in the answer of your question." She turned and headed inside leaving Kuririn out there alone. 

It took Kuririn a few minutes to process what she was talking about but then it dawned on him. _She meant yes as in yes she'll come tonight! YES!_

Well that a weirdo chapter. This will be the last chapter of the random nutty chicks and will start to get more into the actually plot and the K/18 development! (FINALLY). Did any of you notice the pattern with the girls' names? hehe

Alright as my apologies for my lack of updating I made up this horrendous song parody to Gloria Gaynor's I Will Survive. It's extremely pathetic but…OH WELL!

Here it goes….

__

At first I was afraid

I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never update without you by my side

Then I spent so many ngihts thinking how I did you wrong 

And I grew strong

And so I wrote this stupid song!!

So now I'm back!

From outer space

I just stepped in to update when I saw that sad look upon your face (not that I'd know)

I should have updated this spiffy fic

Should have wrote it real quick

If I would have known for just one second that It'd start to bother me!

La la la la la la la I bunch more words…………..AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDD

Oh now I! I'm still alive!

As long as I know how to write

I know that I'll survive!……YEAH!

If you send this to 334 of your friends in 4.743875237847328438247392874837498237 seconds then something or rather will happen to you! Doesn't that sound just peachy…


	7. Turn for the Worse

A/N: Hey Everyone. Sorry for the lack pf updates. Don't worry, I won't go into any detail about excuses, like my 7th grade algebra teacher always said "Excuses are like noses, everybody has one." Thanks for your patience!

Chapter 7: Turn for the Worse

Kuririn looked up from where he was sitting on the living room couch to watch Juuhachigou as she descended from the staircase. He thought she looked like an angel, even if she was only wearing a plain, pale blue t-shirt and jeans. Of course in his opinion she could be wearing tattered rags and would still be the same blonde eyeful as before.

"Kuririn!" Juuhachigou's bellow startled him out of his deep train of concentration. "I want to get there as soon as possible, so we can leave quicker!"

"Oh…um….yes ma'am." Kuririn stammered as he hastily jumped up out of his seat and opened the door, letting her out first. Neither said a word as they both flew off into the cerulean blue sky.

§

****

****

Music played softly in the background, as many people gathered around for the social gathering. The vast yard of Capsule Corp. was littered with people that neither Kuririn or Juuhachigou had ever seen. Kuririn assumed many of them were various workers of the company. Kuririn looked around for someone he recognized, with Juuhachigou following track, when he finally spotted Yamcha chatting with Chi Chi as well as Bulma at a nearby table.

"Hey guys!" Kuririn exclaimed, waving his hand toward the group. Juuhachigou followed closely behind him, not sure of what to do or say.

Bulma was the first to approach them. "So Kuririn, who's this friend of yours?" she asked looking at Juuhachigou giving him a nudge in the arm and an obvious wink.

"Oh…um….this is Juuhachigou she-"

"She's not one of the androids now is she!" Chi Chi bellowed, frying pan in one hand, while her other hand was clenched in a tight fist.

"Hey Chi Chi don't worry!" Kuririn exclaimed calming down the crazy, livid woman. "You don't have to worry about her, she's good person now, she's changed for the better."

"Humph, well I guess I guess I can trust your judgments on people, or robots, Kuririn." Chi Chi said taking a deep breath before sitting down to calm her nerves.

"Well," said Yamcha not taking notice to what just happened, "it looks like I owe you some money." He wriggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way as he pulled out his checkbook, which he so conveniently carried.

"Why do you owe him money?" Juuhachigou asked out of curiosity.

"Well you see, I made a bet with Kuririn about a week ago, that he wouldn't be able to get a date for this party." Yamcha started, not noticing Kuririn's worried and nervous expressions. "But it turns out he got quite a bargain."

Juuhachigou felt like she was about to explode, as she turned toward Kuririn, her face burning with ferocity. "So I'm now I'm just a damn bet! I can't believe this!" Before letting anyone else say anything, she took off into the sky, not caring what any of the normal people watching thought, or to see the hurt expression on Kuririn's face.

"And to think I thought he was the only person I could trust, and possibly open up to!"

Well that was a pathetic and a half cliffhanger, but whatever. Well anyway, thanks for reading. I'm not too thrilled with how this turned out but its better then nothing. And didn't Juuhachigous little yelling spree at the end sound sort of like a scene from the movie _She's All That_…oh well. I'm not feeling too spiffy right now so a review would be nice. You know something like:

"OMG wut a gr8t chappie!!!!!! U the best writer eva!!!!!1111 u go gurl!!!!!111111 J/K


	8. It's Finally Over Gosh Darnit!

* * *

A/N: YAY LAST CHAPTER! FINALLY!!!! 

I would like every single person who reviewed and those who still followed the story even through the long awaited updates. You rock my face off!!! I would also like to give thanks to George Michael and his greatest hits cd, my many Elvis Presley cds, for helping me write this story.

Chapter 8: Finally It's Over! (that's the best chapter name ever!)

Juuhachigou sat upon the roof of Kame house as she watched the sun slowly fade into the horizon and the stars beginning to shine. When she had arrived on the island after her "sudden" departure from the party, she quickly made her way to the roof to let a certain someone know that she did not want to talk or discuss previous events.

She believed, or rather wanted to believe, that she was not hurt, and Kuririn had no intentions of doing so. She could always tell by his soft gaze that he had some sort of feelings for her and would always go out of his way to be kind and make her comfortable, but now…she just wasn't sure. The confusion was maddening. She found that the small human was more complex then what met the eye. Oddly she found that attractive.

Juuhachigou didn't notice as someone sat down next to her.

"Juuhachigou..", the soft voice croaked.

Juuhachigou looked over to see Kuririn sitting next to her but quickly turned her head as to not meet his gaze. He grabbed her wrist to try and get her to look at him, but when she resisted he let go.

"Juuhachigou, I'm so sorry. I never meant to upset you!" Juuhachigou look down at his small form and noticed his tear-stained face.

"I'm not upset, I'm just confused. I would like an explanation please."

Kuririn gazed shifted down to his feet which were dangling over the edge of the rooftop. "I only took the bet because I wanted to prove that I could do something that others assume I was incapable of doing, even if it was something as silly as possibly getting a girl to like me. I must admit I was a bit startled when you agreed to go with me….as my friend." Kuririn paused taking a moment to think and regain some courage before he spoke up again. "You see Juuhachigou I could never intentionally hurt you. The reason for this is because…well because I…I love you."

Juuhachigou wasn't sure is she heard right or not, or maybe she just didn't want to hear. _Does he really love me? Is he lying? _Her questions were answers when she looked into his dark eyes.

They stared at each for what seemed like forever, but in fact was only a moments period of time, when Juuhachigou looked away.

"How can you love me?" she asked softly. "Don't you realize I can never feel the same way. I am without emotions." Though she kept it to herself, she knew that as of lately her last comment was untrue.

Kuririn shyly look up toward her. "I don't believe you."

Juuhachigou was a bit surprised by this. "What do you mean by that"

"I mean that it's untrue that you don't have any emotions. I've seen you angry and upset before. I've caught you smiling on more then one occasion, you just never noticed I was looking." He blushed, but let a little smile creep across his face. "I have also seen jealousy within you too."

Juuhachigou was taken aback by his last comment. _Had he noticed that I was a bit jealous of those crazy girls following him around?_

"Juuhachigou, I…I want to know if you love me? Let me kiss you. If you love me you'll return the kiss and surrender to your emotionless charades, and if you don't then we'll forget this night ever happened" Kuririn wasn't sure if he should be happy about his courageous confrontation or be deathly frightened by what the beautiful woman next to him would do.

She was a bit skeptical at first. Deep inside she knew she wouldn't be able to resist him, she would give in and kiss him…and enjoy it, and she didn't want that. Though another part of her wanted to just give in, and let the human part of her take over, to let her be happy.

He had done so much for her since the death of Cell. He would let him kiss her….just this once.

"Okay, you can kiss me."

Kuririn smiled a bit and leaned in toward her and pressed his lips against hers. She wanted to badly to just melt into him but tried to resist, not letting her emotions get the better of her.

She could sense that Kuririn wanted to deepen the kiss but wanted to be gently with her. When his hand touched her cheek, the touch of his hand on her skin made her give in and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back….

**__**

As Long As I Have You

Let's think of the future  
Forget the past  
You're not my first love  
But you're my last  
Take the love that I bring  
Then I'll have everything  
As long as I have you

Elvis Prelsey

THE END (FINALLY!)


End file.
